narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Dotō Kazahana
was the leader of the Land of Snow, and was the primary antagonist of Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. Background Dotō began the revolt in the Land of Snow whilst searching for a treasure, which resulted in him killing his brother, Sōsetsu Kazahana, the daimyo at the time. His niece, Koyuki Kazahana, fled from the Land of Snow, and became an actress named Yukie Fujikaze. Abilities While it is unknown how proficient a battler he was due to his single desire to be a ruler, Dotō showed access to some very powerful ice-based jutsu. He was also shown to be quite strong physically from how easily he crushed Kakashi's fake crystal. Besides fighting abilities, Dotō proved to be a very crafty and manipulative man. He was further shown to be rather adept in developing strategies and planning things out with great detail from how he prepared for Team Kakashi's attack. Plot overview Dotō was first introduced in the movie as the main villain. He first appeared whilst riding on board the train that killed Sandayū Asama and many other Yukigakure citizens. The train was then destroyed by Team Kakashi. However, he, along with Nadare Rōga, Fubuki Kakuyoku, and Mizore Fuyukuma, later returned in a blimp, after which Mizore successfully captured Koyuki. When Dotō found out that the necklace Koyuki was wearing was actually a fake, Koyuki suspected that Kakashi Hatake had switched them while she was sleeping. Thus, Dotō planned to set a trap at his castle. When Naruto Uzumaki raided the blimp in order to rescue Koyuki, Dotō's followers easily took him and his shadow clones down. Dotō was persuaded to use his Chakra Negator device on Naruto. When Kakashi, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha rescued them, they were confronted by Dotō. Koyuki then gave the necklace to him before stabbing him. Her attempt failed, however, as Dotō was wearing the "newest prototype" of Chakra Armor (which was black, as opposed to the gray versions that his subordinates wore) underneath his robe. After he made off with Koyuki in the climax of the movie, her necklace turned out to be a key which activated a generator that would lead to the transformation of the Land of Snow into the Land of Spring, much to Dotō's dismay as he had thought it was a great treasure. When Naruto caught up with them, Dotō managed to knock Naruto though the ice of the lake they were standing on, causing him to sink beneath the waters. Sasuke suddenly showed up and managed to damage the armor with his Chidori before being defeated. With the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra helping him recover quickly, Naruto emerged from the lake with the Chakra Negator having been broken, allowing him to summon his shadow clones. Frustrated by Naruto's persistence, Dotō tried to hit him with the help of the full power of his chakra armor. He used his Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard to try to defeat him. Naruto, however, managed to avoid getting hit, and prepared his Rasengan. Having run out of power due to his last attack, Dotō feebly tried to punch Naruto, but only managed to hit his clone before he was hit directly by Naruto's new Seven-Colored Rasengan, which was enhanced by the Rainbow Chakra. The Seven-Colored Rasengan broke Dotō's chakra armor and powerfully threw him onto one of the Generator Walls, thus breaking the ice covering it and allowing spring to briefly appear in the Land of Snow (ironically fulfilling Kazahana's wish). Whether this was the death of him was not confirmed. Trivia * Dotō is a playable character in the Japanese version of Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2. He is not available in the English version because the first movie had not yet been aired at the time of the game's release. * Kazahana's name means, "snowflake," while Dotō's name means "surging waves."